leagueoflegends_esfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Aatrox/Habilidades
:Please update the Additional Information sections on the top page, as Ability Details pages are being retired. '' Abilities uses an ability that costs health, he stores 100% of the health cost into his Blood Well. The maximum amount of health the Blood Well can store is equal to 30 + (45 × level). If Aatrox has not dealt or received damage in the last 5 seconds, his Blood Well will deplete at a rate of 2% per second. Upon taking fatal damage, Blood Well activates and places Aatrox in stasis for 3 seconds. Over the stasis duration the Blood Well is emptied and Aatrox restores health equal to its contents plus 10.5 + (15.75 × level). Blood Well's activation has a static cooldown and is unaffected by cooldown reduction. Also, Aatrox passively increases his attack speed by 1% for every 2% in the Blood Well. * The bar under his health is the amount Blood Well has. * If the Blood Well is red: Blood Well is active, if the Blood Well is white: Blood Well is on cooldown. ** Blood Well also appears as a buff icon. * Blood Well's restored health is affected by unique passive. * will take precedence over Blood Well. * Aatrox is cleansed of all forms of crowd control and damage over time (with the exception of leashes) once he enters stasis. * Commanding Aatrox to move during the stasis will cancel the spell and lower the health restored. |firstname = Dark Flight |firstinfo = '''(Active): Dark Flight is a ground targeted area of effect ability. Aatrox takes flight and slams down at a targeted area, dealing physical damage to nearby enemies upon landing. Enemies in the center of the area are also knocked up for 1 second. *'Range': 650 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = When activates Dark Flight he will 'fly' to a selected area. He will damage the enemies that are in the area where he lands. He will knock up the enemies in the center for 1 second. * When Aatrox is in the air, you can still hit him. * Dark Flight can be cancelled by knocking up or killing Aatrox while the animation is in progress. * Dark Flight does not cancel other commands. Aatrox will immediately begin attacking after he lands. * With smartcast on, Dark Flight will be cast immediately and at 650 range if the cursor is beyond that. |secondname = Blood Thirst |secondinfo = (Toggle Off): Aatrox heals himself on every third attack. If Aatrox is below 50% health he will heal for three times as much. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Blood Price |secondinfo2 = (Toggle On): Aatrox deals bonus physical damage on every third attack at the cost of health. |secondlevel2 = |seconddetail = Blood Price/Blood Thirst is an ability that Aatrox can toggle to heal himself or deal extra damage every third attack. * The on-hit effect of Blood Price does not proc life steal or spell vamp. |thirdname = Blades of Torment |thirdinfo = (Active): Aatrox unleashes and sends forward the power of his blade, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line and slowing them by 40% for a few seconds. *'Range': 1000 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Blades of Torment is a Conic area of effect skillshot that damages and slows enemies in the area it hits. The area of effect will gradually get narrower nearing end of range. |ultiname = Massacre |ultiinfo = (Active): Aatrox draws in the blood of his foes, dealing magic damage to nearby enemy champions. For the next 12 seconds, Aatrox gains bonus attack speed and 175 bonus attack range. His attacks are still considered melee. *'Bonus Range': 175 (total range - 325) |ultilevel = |ultidetail = When Aatrox activates Massacre his sword is longer. *Actual hitbox of is bigger than the particle effect itself. *Unlike , does not classify him as a ranged champion, effecting / and as a melee champion would. }}